Prey
by smile1
Summary: A Bella/Jacob one piece.--“Choose me,” Jacob told her, gently pulling her into him, his gaze as sincere and patient as she expected it to be.-- Edward's back for Bella, but Jacob can't just let her go.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to the _Twilight_ book series or the movie(s). I am merely borrowing the characters, though the concept of this story is mine.

**A/N: **I haven't written any fanfiction, or anything for that matter in a while, though it has been a shorter hiatus this time. I have had this story unfinished on my computer for a few weeks now and finally decided to complete it after having watched the new _New Moon_ trailer. I really enjoyed writing this story and even liked reading it after, which never happens, so I hope you will find yourself wrapped up in Bella and Jacob as well.

* * *

**Prey**

"You're going back to him." He struggled to get the words out, nearly spitting them out in the end as he selfishly realized what that would mean for him. She wouldn't come down to see him so much anymore, she would no longer tell him about everything, but would censor herself for his sake. Their relationship would turn into a self-sacrificial ordeal where they would have to hold back in order to save feelings, and he would come second again. A mere extension of her life because he wouldn't be able to fully move on and live his own, not when he could still have the occasional moment with her, and he would because she would be unable to let go of him completely as well. But time would make it easier to do so and he was scared of losing her, despite the persistence on his part and the devoutness on hers.

His breathing quickened and he balled his fist, trying to contain his anger. This wasn't her fault. She was just doing what she thought she had to do and she thought was right. But it wasn't right and both of them knew it. It was unfair on him and it made him feel like all the time they had spent had just been for her benefit, to make her feel better. Like he had been a substitute, a monster made to stand in for another one. He brought his fist down, much harder than he had intended to, but the small coffee table made it, and he got up. "I can't believe you're going back to him!" he barked at her, his eyes landing on her harshly.

Bella took a few cautious steps back, painfully aware of the slight tremors that were running through the body of the boy across from her. She put a little more space between them before she spoke again, knowing that the following words would push him further than she had ever pushed him. "I love him."

Jacob ground his teeth together, his jaw clenched tightly as he pulled his eyes off her in one forceful movement. "He left you to die," he bit back, wanting to hurt her as much as she had stung him with her three words, though the feeling didn't last for more than a few seconds.

She shook her head fervently. "He didn't—" His glowering eyes on her made her swallow her original statement and all she could manage was a quiet mumbling. "Not to die."

Jacob snorted and looked at her almost menacingly. "That's bull, Bella, and you know it. He knew what he was doing when he and his family decided to leave. He knew he was putting you at risk, especially when you were still Victoria's preferred meal." Bella was near the door opening now and all it took him was one long stride to get close enough to her for her to feel the natural heat that was coming off him in waves now. "He should've never put you in that position to begin with. He should've know better. He's old enough to." He couldn't stop the sneer from escaping his lips, knowing it wasn't necessary, but his anger overshadowing his usual good manners. "He knew what he was, Bella."

"So did you!"

Jacob shook his head. "I didn't. You know I didn't, Bells. I had no idea and if you remember correctly, I hated it when I first found out and had to go through the changes. I had no say in what I was becoming—''

"Neither did Edward!" she vigorously defended. "It was that or death and Carlisle decided to—''

"It wasn't Carlisle's place to play God in the first place. He's a bloodsucker for god's sake," Jacob said spitefully.

"What are you saying?" Bella asked the obvious, eyes wide and bright as she met Jacob's head on.

He sighed. "What do you think I'm saying? He shouldn't even be here. He should be dead. It's unnatural. He's a vampire, a mythical creature and all that."

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Bella responded sarcastically, her hands on her hips as she lifted her chin up in an almost challenging manner.

"Yeah, but unlike him, I'm actually good." Jacob raised his hands up, palms facing her as he silenced her before she could get any of the words out. "I don't care what he claims, but originally, he's evil, eating people and stuff."

Bella rolled her eyes. "He doesn't eat people. Plus, it's not like you're safe to be around all of the time. You can rip me to pieces if I'm not careful."

He snorted. "If you're not careful," he repeated and then adding softly, "You know I would never hurt you."

"And neither would Edward."

"He already did!" Jacob's voice boomed impatiently.

"He thought he was doing the right thing."

"By leaving you here as prey for Victoria?" Jacob asked incredulously, one eyebrow raised.

"He came back."

"I know he did, Bells, and I don't doubt that he cares about you, but the thing is that he did leave you behind when you were at your most vulnerable. He should've been here to protect you. It doesn't matter that he's back now because what about the time in between? If it weren't for us you'd be dead by now," he referred to his pack. "If it weren't for me there would have been nothing for Edward to come back for," he confronted her harshly.

"I know." Bella gave a short nod and kept her head down, feeling ashamed of a decision she was so sure of not so long before.

"Then why are you going back to him?"

"It's not that—"

"What makes you think he's not going to do it again?"

"He's not," she told him.

"Are you sure about that because from what I can tell his loyalty belongs with his family." He shrugged. "It makes sense, he's been with them longer."

"I would never make him choose," she reminded him.

He shrugged again, his stance annoyingly nonchalant to her. "That's a good thing too because you know that he would choose his family over you. I mean, why wouldn't he, it's not like there aren't enough human girls around right?"

She took a hard hit when he said those words and she was unable to stand there and fight him any longer. He had thrown her off completely and she no longer knew who was right or wrong, nor cared. All she wanted was to move and to be alone, not with Edward or Jacob, but alone so she could mull it all over without _any_ influences from outside. Her feet moved quickly as she turned around and ducked through the doorway, arms pulled closely to her body. She could hear Jacob's light footsteps behind her.

"Bells…"

She shook her head. "I don't want to hear it. I just want to go." But he couldn't just let that happen and was right behind her within half a second, his fingers firm around her elbow as he stopped her. She didn't turn around and he didn't make her, although he didn't move his hand. "He's waiting for you, isn't he?" She didn't say anything, but that told him enough. He let go of her. "How nice of him to drive you over here so you could have your last powwow with his mortal enemy."

She turned to look at him, instinctively leaning in to him. "This isn't the last time we'll see each other, Jake. We'll just see each other less," she told him, sadness sweeping over her as she realized what she would be leaving behind after today. He was right, coming to see him would be incredibly hard.

"I don't want to see you less." His eyes met hers and she couldn't look away, the emotion expressed devastatingly familiar.

"There's nothing I can do." She had trouble getting the words out.

"Not true," he disagreed, letting his hands travel down to hers. Bella expected him to take her hands in his, but instead she felt his hands lightly grab both of her elbows.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and let her gaze drop down to his arms, so dark against her pale skin. "What do you want me to do?"

"Choose me," Jacob told her, gently pulling her into him, his gaze as sincere and patient as she expected it to be. "What?" was all that she managed to get out.

"Choose me," he repeated, his movements quick and warm as he ran his fingers up her arms, leaving one hand behind while the other gently pushed her chin up. He wasn't allowing her to hide. "Come on, Bella, I know it's not just me who senses that there's more to us than just friendship. We would have already gone there if he hadn't been around. That's the only reason I've been so careful with you," he admitted to her. "Isn't that why you have?"

"You're a werewolf Jake..."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You were careful because you knew you would hurt him if—"

"I've been loyal to him because I'm with him," Bella sharply cut him off. She yanked her arms back, the force she used unnecessary as he his hold on her had been light. "And the reason I've been so careful is because I knew you felt more for me than I did for you." She started putting distance between them, enough so the warmth of his proximity wouldn't draw her in again. "We're friends," she stated stubbornly.

"But we are on the verge of becoming more," Jacob said calmly, "and I think you should give us a chance. It might be better than—"

Bella shook her head. "I love him, and, yes, he left me and you were here to help me deal with it and look after me, but…" She stopped and she turned her head almost shamefully to the side.

"Bella?" Jacob asked when she mumbled something inaudible. He closed the distance between them. "Hey," he moved to the side a little and brought his head down so his worried gaze met her own, "Bells, tell me. You know there's nothing in the world that you can't tell me, especially since you took the werewolf thing pretty well." His last comment earned him a slight smile, but her eyes were wet with held back tears.

"I don't want to choose." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have to choose between two people I love." She quickly wiped away the tears before they fell and sniveled. "But I have to," she continued while nodding.

"It's not fair that he's making you choose," Jacob agreed, "but I can get it and even live with it… as long as I still get to see you every now and then." Bella's eyes flew to him in surprise and he faked a smile, trying to make it seem like he really believed in what he had just said when he knew that it would play out differently. Edward would allow her to come and see her, but there would be constraints on those visits and it wouldn't be as carefree anymore. And the visits would become less and less until they would eventually stop, something they both knew but couldn't admit. "It'll be okay," Jacob lied and quickly pulled Bella into a hug.

She let him and clung to him while silently letting her tears soak into his shirt. When there weren't any more left, she turned her head a little to the side and rested her cheek on the wet spot, and a silence fell over them like it did after a heavy storm. Bella was the one to break it when she said, "I couldn't live with it. I couldn't live without seeing you every day."

Jacob sharply inhaled at her words, but chose not to say anything and remained as calm as he could as the outside, though on the inside his heartstrings were being pulled violently. Bella felt his body temperature rise under her hands and she couldn't help but dig her fingers into the fabric of his t-shirt, wanting to be as close as possible to him.

"I don't know if what I'm doing's right…"

Jacob bit his lip and suppressed a growl. If she only knew.

"… but I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose our closeness."

"Bella," he urged.

She went on. "I've been with Edward and I know what's there, but I think you're right. If I give us a fair chance, there might be more between us and it might feel better. It might feel more right."

"Bells," Jacob said again, his tone reflecting the agony he felt at her clinging to his body while he had hold back because he didn't know yet whether it would be okay.

"I'm choosing you." She looked up at him with those big brown honest eyes that actually held a twinkle in them for him. "I'll tell Edward that I want to try this with you and that he should let me if he really cares as much about me as he says. I'll explain to him how we've become so close over time and that—"

Jacob didn't listen to the rest as he leaned in that little bit extra to meet her and kissed her. It was a frantic kiss, an outlet for emotions that had been subdued for the greater good of their friendship, but he didn't have to be so self disciplined anymore and it was such a release. He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her off the ground with ease. She broke away from their kiss suddenly, flinging her arms around his neck. "Jake, wha—"

He silenced her with another kiss, this one light and sweet. "It's okay, being a werewolf comes with werewolf strength, "he playfully reminded her. "Not that I need it."

Bella stuck her tongue out at him, trying to not bring attention to the fact that she had wrapped her legs around his waist. It was instinctive, but still she couldn't help blushing at the gesture.

Jacob chuckled but didn't comment on it, instead he reveled in the simple moment. He ran his fingers through her hair. "What about Edward?" he asked in a soft voice.

Bella looked down briefly before looking him in the eyes. "I'll explain it to him."

"And you're sure about this?"

She nodded and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You're stuck with me werewolf."

Jacob growl got smothered by their lips and bodies crashing into one another as he went in for the kill.

* * *

**Please leave me behind a review? **I would love to know what you thought. I know the ending's a little open, that way your imagination could continue on with the story and go crazy with it. Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing.


End file.
